


Straight to the Point

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bad Influences, Eventual Smut, Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: This is gay and self indulgent. I’m trying so hard to get better at smut but I just suck at it. Badly.





	Straight to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

  


“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex could almost laugh,but he wasn’t that sick yet. “Why on earth would I do that?” Justin Foley was standing in front of him, practically begging for help intimidating Clay. “Look, why don’t we just let him listen to the tapes like we did. If he turns us in that’s like, 11 less fucked people in this school.”

“You’ve lost your mind. We all have lives, you know, futures. Hannah may have decided to throw hers away, but that doesn’t change the fact that if these tapes get out, at least three of us are going to jail.”

“Don’t you think you deserve it, Justin? Even a little?” Alex rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

“No,” Justin grabbed Alex by his arm. “Come on, all you have to do is drive while Zach and I talk to him in the back. I’ll make it worth your time.” Alex scanned his eyes over Justin and sighed softly. This wasn’t the first time those words had been uttered to him by the jock.

“Fine, whatever. But after this I don’t want to be part of your dumb intimidation tactics.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you Standall.” Justin turned and walked away. Alex stood still for a moment, watching the brunette return to his friends. He wondered if Justin even realized how ironic his words were.

After his classes, Alex went to the band room to grab his guitar. It was a weekend, so he needed it to practice. Getting the instrument took a little time, so he didn’t expect Justin, or anyone else, to be waiting for him in the parking lot. It was expected that he would just meet them at Bryce's house. If he ever took longer than 2 minutes, they usually ditched him anyways, as long as one of their more important friends wasn’t even later than he was. He was only truly tolerated by the group. They used to think he was funny, now he was almost positive they only stuck with him to make sure he didn’t draw too much unwanted attention.

“Damn, what took you so long. I thought I was going to die before you got here. That shitty instrument takes forever to get.” Alex was rudely snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality. Sending a scoff and a roll of his eyes to Justin, he spoke.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you have gone with the others?”

“Yeah, but I figured I could make our charade worth it ahead of time, like a down payment? Can we go to your house for a while?” Alex sighed softly, he couldn't say no to Justin, even if he knew his request was only because he was horny.

“Get in.” He mumbled, carefully placing his bass in the backseat. He took his place behind the steering wheel and pulled out of the parking space. Justin let his hand rest on Alex’s thigh. The ride to his house wasn't long. He was lucky his parents had normal 9-5 schedules, it allowed him to do dumb teenage things like make out with Justin Foley behind his girlfriend’s back. He chuckled to himself as he got out of the car, wondering what Jessica's reaction would be if she saw her ex making out with her boyfriend.

“Come on.” Justin sighed “could you move any slower?”

“You must be hornier than I thought.”

“Haha. Very funny.” He rolled his eyes, waiting by the door for Alex to unlock it. Alex smiled to himself and pushed the key into the lock. Justin made him happy, even though almost every part of him screamed that Justin was a bad guy. The duo shed their backpacks and jackets by the door. As soon as Alex got his things off, Justin was on him, lips attacking lips. Alex was used to Justin being rough, but somehow it always caught him off guard at first.

He was pushed up against the door, the lock digging into the blonde’s back unforgivingly. Eyes fluttering closed, he parted his lips, giving Justin the ability to explore his mouth. His arms wrapped around Justin’s shoulders, hand running through his hair. Alex made a soft sound, pushing back to Justin with only slightly less intensity. Their tongues battled with each other before the jock dropped his mouth to Alex’s collarbone. He sucked and nibbled, eliciting muffled moans from his target. Justin learned fast, and having already done this a few times, he knew exactly what to do to get Alex hot and bothered. 

Alex was turned on earlier than he would admit, but when one of the hottest boys at school is kissing you, who can really resist? The edgy teen arched his back and bit his lip, gasping quietly.

“Go to my room - at least,” he snickered, “have some class, Foley.” Justin rolled his eyes and pulled Alex up the stairs, gently pushing him on the bed when they arrived. Justin climbed over Alex and once again encompassed his mouth in a needy and rough kiss. Alex rolled his hips upwards and tugged on the hem of Justin's shirt.

The makeout session wasn't long lasting, as within moments both of their tops were discarded on the floor and Alex’s needy hands were beginning to undo Justin's belt. The brunette trailed wet kisses down Alex’s torso, marking him wherever he could without a care in the world. It wasn't Justin’s problem, Alex was the one that would have to hide the hickies. Alex finally removed Justin's belt, throwing it to the floor before unbuttoning the clothing.

“I need you-” he breathed quietly, and Justin smirked. 

“What's the magic word?”

“Oh fuck you-” Justin snickered before rolling off Alex. He kneeled in front of Alex, breathing on the waistband of his jeans.

“Technically, I'm supposed to be bribing you, so it's only fair.” His nimble fingers undid the jeans in mere seconds, pulling the last layers of clothing to the floor. Hot breath fanned over Alex causing him to bite his lip. Justin was skilled, no doubt about it, but that meant he was good. Maybe too good. His pink lips parted as he slipped his mouth over the tip of Alex’s dick.

Alex gasped quietly as he watched the scene. Justin moved slowly at first, but it wasn’t long before he was setting a faster pace, taking as much as he could into his mouth comfortably and using his hands for the rest. Alex gripped the blanket on his bed, silent for a moment before he started to get sensitive. He wasn’t noisy. He could’ve been. Suddenly Justin let his jaw go slack, taking Alex into his mouth fully. Alex threw his head back and bucked his hips as he released down the jocks throat, eyes screwed shut. Justin pulled off and coughed quietly.

“That was fucking disgusting dude. My throat was raped by your sperm.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Asshole.” He flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his arm, all after covering himself up as well as he could. “So now what do I gotta do.”

“Be the driver? We’ll stop him on his bike somewhere, throw it in the trunk, then we’ll talk to him in the back while you put on the pressure, literally.” Justin shrugged “Zach can probably tell you a bit more at Bryce’s.” Alex sighed. He wished Justin at least pretended to care about him. 

“Okay.”

  



End file.
